Marcus Kennedy
'Marcus Kennedy '''is the main protagonist of the fantasy series, Holy Piercer. He is a gritty man past his 30s and a former mercenary. When his daughter is captured by a cabal of cultists and his family is killed as collateral damage by Heaven and Hell's massive war. He gathers what he can and roams across the ravaged world of America in search for his daughter before she gets sacrificed, and later on participates in trying to stop Heaven and Hell's massive war. Story Marcus Kennedy was born on a midsummer day in Starkville, Mississipi. Born to a drunk and abusive father, who he killed trying to protect his mother using his father's own shotgun. Ever since that day he killed his father he gained a passion for murder, he had discovered his gift. But while the discovery of his gift is debatably noble, he used his talent to perform dirty deeds, offing politicians, debtors, cult leaders, religious figures, entire cartels and more. He got into a shootout with police one hot summer afternoon in Lousiana, where he was soon cornered by S.W.A.T. and captured. He attempted to break free when he was inside the van transferring him to the courthouse, but was unsuccessful, he tried again when he was being sent to a maximum security prison in Georgia (the state not the country), but was also unsuccessful. Marcus was brutal in prison, refusing to take any sort of offense from anyone, often getting into fights with both guards and other inmates, one even tried to rape him in the shower when the soap slipped from his hands, let's just say the poor sap's stick doesn't work anymore, and that Marcus' butt is still clean. Whenever Marcus got into a fight with the wardens, it would take multiple armed wardens just to take him down, his sentence kept growing, and Marcus knew he would be facing the electric chair soon, luckily he was planning on how to escape prison even before he arrived. Marcus eventually escaped with four other inmates, one of them being Tyrone Rodriguez, out of the maximum security prison and ran off under the fake identity of Sven Majors for a few years, growing a moustache, more muscle, talking pattern and also by constantly moving from state to state, and even other countries thanks to a few fake passports. Marcus would continue to be at large, offing more targets, before finally deciding to retire somewhere in Memphis, Tenessee. He would marry a woman named Karen DeShaw, and have three loving children, two sons named John and Dennis, and a daughter named Georgina. When returning home from his job at a sheet-metal factory, heaven and hell's war reaches Earth, and his family is killed in the process, but his daughter is captured by a cabal of cultists. It is later revealed that his son, Dennis, was still alive. Death In the final volume (Volume #100) ''Son of Man, Marcus had already saved his daughter volumes prior, and with the war between Heaven and Hell seemingly having come to a close volumes prior as well, Marcus has since been wondering about where his life would take him now. Some angels and demons had fled to ''No Man's Land ''and the Earth itself is in ruin, gods of the old age had returned, about 2 to 3 billion slaughtered counting humans alone, and the Immanuelist Church now being in a state of incredible power. The Ambivalence had since worn The Crown of God in order to hide The Kingdom of God until "the right time" finally comes to pass, but if Revelation has already passed, then when is the right time? Marcus wonders about this, he finally decides to confront his old ally and friend, Sabbath Clyde. Sabbath Clyde has since risen to the position of "High Pope" and now with his new duties and the Immanuelist Church's rise to power he ultimately sees Marcus as someone standing in his way, he orders his Watchers to murder Marcus as he walks into the Papal Chambers, Marcus would try to defeat them, but having been reduced back into a normal man and the surprise of the church's elite assassins would get the better of him, he would die, stabbed numerous times. His soul would then go directly to The Messiah, who would keep him as the guardian of God's Kingdom. Marcus would be branded a martyr, and The Immanuelist Church would be destroyed by Archangel Michael.Category:Males Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Holy Piercer Character Category:Deceased Characters